Tumbler
by MissBlack62442
Summary: Teddy is addicted to a mysterious Muggle object named 'Tumbler'. Victoire vows to distract him. NEXTGEN VICTOIREXTEDDY


**A/N : **Hey guys! Yeah, I know I haven't updated - I was on vacation.. WL will be updated soon.. (I think) Meanwhile, here's an awesome story about something I thought about in the shower..

* * *

Okay a few important points before you read the story - (1) The Harry Potter books **have not **been written and the wizarding community remains under wraps. (2) Teddy **can** use his Mac because Andromeda moved to the Muggle world after Dora's and Lupin's deaths. (3) All this is **just my imagination -** This story is just something I made up for the heck of it, y'know.. (4) Also, this is set in 2013. So Teddy's 14-15 and Victoire's about 14, I guess.. And also, it's their Hogwarts summer break.. That's all. Enjoy!

* * *

_Tumblers_

"Teddy! TEDDY LUPIN! COME HERE AT ONCE, YOUNG MAN!"

Andromeda Tonks was getting quite tired of calling out for her grandson so many times. She sighed, waving her wand - perhaps, a little _too _vigorously - letting the potatoes peel themselves.

"Oh god, that boy... TEDDY! I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN!"

And thankfully, the fifteen-year-old had enough sense to answer.

"Coming, Gran! Merlin, calm down!"

"Finally! What in the world were you doing up there, boy? Were you wrestling a rampaging hippogriff?"

"Oh Gran, I wasn't that long... And I was actually on Tumblr," he mumbled.

"_Tumbler?_ What were you doing, drinking water? What is this nonsense?"

"Oh _Gran_," Teddy groaned, "Not that sort of tumblr. _Honestly! _Tumblr, Gran, y'know that popular muggle website.."

"Website? What codswallop is this?"

"Website, Gran, y'know, surfing websites on the internet on my Macboo-"

"Oh! So this has to do with that Muggle junk Harry gave you for your last birthday does it?"

"It's not junk, Gran. My Mac is wonderful, it's amazing, it can -"

But what WAS so wonderful about the Mac, Andromeda didn't want to know.

She silenced her grandson, holding up a hand. "I got it, Ted.. Now, c'mon and help me with lunch!"

And Teddy Lupin could do nothing more than roll his eyes. When would she understand how amazing the nternet was?

* * *

Molly Weasley laid down an enormous and delicious dinner before them.

"Oh Molly, you always do make such a fuss," Andromeda remarked.

"Nothing much Andromeda, you rarely come over as it is! OH - BOYS!"

The last part was directed at the two boys who were making their way down the stairs, crashing and banging all the way, followed by some other children their own age.

A young boy of about eleven skipped the last four steps and made an almighty jump, crashing at the floor, but grinning at the rest. "I win! Five galleons, Freddie." James Sirius Potter held his hand out for the gold, grinning broadly.

Fred Weasley scowled, running a hand through his ginger hair. "Ah, you just got lucky ol' boy!" he said, but handed the gold over all the same. "Oh hello, Aunt 'Dromeda!"

"Hello, dears!" she said, greeting them, as Molly muttered about having to manage the kids while the parents were off enjoying themselves on their own. "And oh, hello little angels!" she said, spotting Dominique and Lily come up to her shyly.

A pretty girl with short spiky black hair walked up to the boys. "Freddie lost again?" Roxanne Weasley asked James, grinning, "I thought so.."

Fred turned to scowl at his sister. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut short by the arrival of someone with long flowing silver-blonde hair.

"Hello Aunt Andromeda!" Victoire greeted warmly. She scanned the table quickly. Her face fell. "Oh, didn't Teddy come?"  
There was a lot of grinning and winking and nudging amongst the younger Weasleys when she said this but Victoire didn't care. Roxanne let out a low whistle. Victoire glared at her.

Andromeda too had a knowing smile. "Ah, what to do? That Harry of yours," she said, turning to Molly, "has done him more worse than good giving him that Mak thing."

Molly frowned. Arthur Weasley, who had been eating as quietly as possible, looked up.

"Not the computer, surely?" he asked, excitedly.

"Ah, yes, that," Andromeda nodded, grave, "You see, he's been surfing webs apparently -"

"Websites, you mean," Arthur interrupted knowledgeably.

"Yes, those. He's on them all the time. He loves this particular one called Tumbler and he simply won't be distracted," she finished, rather huffily.

"I bet Victoire could distract him," Fred yelled out and an ominous giggling broke out again. Victoire jabbed him in the ribs, hard.

"I'm afraid not. He seems way too determined..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy was having a marvelous time. Left alone at home with his Mac and Fluffy the cat, Teddy was very comfy indeed.

"Oh look, Fluff! I just hit 50 followers! Cool, eh?"

"Aww, look at that cat gif, Fluffy.. Why can't you be more like that?"

"This site is amazing isn't it? Although I still don't understand this Sherlock thing.."

"Wait till Gran sees that the pictures move."

"Muggles know way more than we give them credit for.. I mean, they can't do magic, but they've got tumblr!"

Yeah, Teddy Lupin was actually pretty happy.

* * *

"What is this Tumbler thing anyway? And why does Teddy like it more than Victoire?" Roxanne remarked idly as the Weasley kids sprawled on the rug before them.

"Aunt Hermione would know," Albus said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'm going to visit him," Victoire said, suddenly.

"Oh, _nice,_" Fred said, with a saucy wink and Roxanne smacked him.

"Yes. I am going to visit him."

* * *

"It's no good. He won't pay attention. I told him that I am going to remarry the other day and he didn't even hear me," Andromeda sighed.

"Don't worry, Aunt 'Dromeda," Victoire said, "Er, you aren't actually remarrying, are you?"

"Oh, Victoire!"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER."

* * *

Victoire stepped into the messy room, quietly.

Teddy Lupin was there in all perfection, seated on a little revolving chair, eyes glued to his Mac. Victoire took a second to admire him, right from the lovely aqua-blue hair to the perfect eyes to everything.

She almost sighed.

"Hey Teddy, It's Vic," she said.

"Hello Victoire," he muttered carelessly.

Victoire smiled to herself and walked up to the chair.

She bent and whispered "I love you" in Teddy's ear.

And then she kissed him.

And walked out of the door.

And Victoire grinned the biggest grin when she heard Teddy calling after her, running behind her...

* * *

**A/N : **That was my first NextGen story.. No hate, please! Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
